4 Tales, 4 Hearts, 1 Story
by FourKins
Summary: This is a one-shot dedicated to TMNT 2k12. I wanted to add my characters from my other story in this so I thought I could create four different stories. I do not own TMNT and I hope you all like it!
1. Gamer

"Haha! I've got you!" yells Rappunzel as she gets a little too into the playstation game.

"It's my birthday! Let me win!" yells Michelangelo as he waits for his character to come back alive.

"You should have thought about that when you destroyed me when I was on my period! Revenge is sweet Baby!" laughs Rappunzel as she rapidly presses the buttons.

"I'm on you're side!" yells Michelangelo as he rapidly presses some buttons on his game controller.

"Really?" asks Rappunzel, a little skeptical of that but her gullible nature getting the better of her.

"Ha! I killed you!" yells Michelangelo as he throws a powerball at Rappunzel's character on the game.

"No fair! That's dirty!" whines Rappunzel as she waits for her character to regenerate.

"Anything goes rules!" laughs Michelangelo as he continues to advance through the game. Rappunzel then glares at Mikey when an idea comes into her mind. She leans over and gives him a big kiss on the cheek.

"What!" yells Mikey in shock as a red tint colors his green skin, making it more obvious then a normal persons. He looks over at the small, a little shapier female mutated turtle who wore the long orange band around her eyes. She just laughs as she kills Mikey, taking his weapons and runs forward in the game.

"I'm winning now!" laughs Zel as she runs into a ruinned shelter.

"Hold on a second!" says Mikey as he pauses the game, really confused at the moment. Well... more then usual.

"Hey! I was about to kill that guy! What gives!" yells Zel as she glares at the mutated tennage turtle next to her.

"What was that for!" yells Mikey back, getting a little too caught up in Zel's energy.

"L-like you said! A-anything goes!" stammers Zel as she looks away from him, trying to hide the red tint that was covering her cheeks. "I-I was just doing it get ahead... that's all!"

"Oh," says Mikey, a little too satisfied with that explination and continuing the game. "If that's all."

Zel keeps looking back and forth from the game to Mikey and quickly pecks him on the cheek before letting a small smile grow on her lips.

"What was that for! I was no where near you!" yells Mikey, to into the game.

"That was just 'cause," says Zel, trying not to look away from the game, but her smile getting bigger.

"'Cause why?" asks Mikey, a little annoyed by that answer.

"You'll learn when you're older," replies Zel she then shoots a bazoka in the game, it colliding with Mikey's character and killing him again. This discrated Mikey enough to no press the matter.

"Man! Come on!" yells Mikey in frustration. Zel just laughs hystarically before running on to the check point and finishing the level.

"Cheater! You destracted me!" yells Mikey.

"Anything goes!" replies Zel simply as she leans back, proud of herself.


	2. Red and Furious

_Grunt, Groan. Uff! Thwack._

"Ow! What the hell!" yells Mona Lisa as she rubs the top of her head. "We said that head were off limits!"

"If you can't protect yourself then I'm not going to hold back," scowfs Raphael as he gets back into his starting stance.

"Isn't it the _man's _job to protect the woman?" grunts Mona Lisa as she takes a bounding leap forward.

"What are you saying?" asks Raphael as he flips her to the ground.

"I'm saying that you could be gentlier with me! I'm delicate you know," says Mona Lisa as she trips Raphael and grabs ahold of his shell, pinning him to the ground with her thighs.

"Delicate my ass! You're as delicate as you are calm," laughs Raphael as he gets out of her hold and stands up, looking at the female, mutated teenage turtle with a maroon mask who was glaring at him right now.

"Laugh all you want! but I'm a very desirable woman," says Mona Lisa as she charges at Raphael once again.

"To who? A rock?" laughs Raph as he dodges her lung and gets ready for another attack.

"You know," says Lisa as she shoves Raph against the wall. "I'm not going easy on you because I like you."

"What?" asks Raph in shock.

"Never drop you're guard!" yells Lisa as she punches him in the shell, a crack being heard and he goes down to the ground with a thud, clutching his mid-section.

"What? Are you going to give up so easily?" laughs Lisa, hoping his temper would make him forget what she said.

"You little!" yells Raph as he springs from the ground and gives him an upper cut to the mouth. Thankfully her strategy worked, because she didn't know how to deal with Raph any other way.


	3. One-Sided Love

"Donny! Donny!" yells Aurora as she searches the sewares for the machinacal genius. "Donny! Where are you?"

Aurora heard some mummbling and finds Donetallo at the edge of the sewar pipe, fiddling with something.

"What'cha doing Donny?" asks Aurora as she sides down next to him and leans over to look at his hands.

"I-it's nothing," studders Donny as he tries to hide it. Aurora manages to pull out the mechanical heart that he was trying to hide.

"This is so cute~! Who'd ya make it for?" asks Aurora, hoping for a certain answer that didn't apply to a certain red-head human they all knew.

"Do you think April will like this?" asks Donny as he shily looks down at his swinging feet.

"Why?" asks Aurora as her heart slowly breaks into a million pieces.

"Well!" says Donny as a soft smile plays on his face and a red tint was covering his green cheeks. "I was hoping that I could give it to her for Valentine's Day... W-with telling her that I like her... D-Do you think she would accept it?"

"April, April, April! All I ever hear from you is April!" yells Rory as she jumps up, incredibly mad at him.

"W-what?" stammers Donny, a little taken aback from her sudden outburst of rage. Aurora has always been a calm, quiet turtle who never spoke up unless to talk about technology, and even then she would allow Donny to say most of it.

"Day in and Day out I hear you only talk about April! There are other girls in this world besides her!" yells Rory.

"But she's the only one who accepts me for who I am!" says Donny back. "If you can find me another girl then I would gladly weigh the pros and cons."

"ME! There's also me!" yells Rory, her movements getting more exagerated.

"W-what?" asks Donny again.

"I LOVE YOU!" yells Rory, her voice cracking. When she came to talk to Donny, she could have never imagened that this would happen. There was a long pause and Rory searches Donny's shocked face for a sign, a clue, a hope that he wasn't rejecting her, that somewhere he felt the same way.

Donny then looks down at the sewage water under him and simply says, "I'm sorry Rory... I just..."

"Don't say it!" interrupts Rory as she can feel her throat choking up and tears leak from her eyes. She didn't want to look weak in front of Donny, she didn't want to let him see how sad she was, so she dashed off into the sewer, ignoring Donny's frantic calls. She knew this would be the outcome... but what could possible have forced her to say those things?


	4. A Plan For Life

"Here you go," says Juliet as she walks into the planning room and hands Leonard a cup of tea as he looks over the plans.

"Thanks," says Leonardo graciously as he drinks it, still looking down at the plans set before him.

"What are you doing?" asks Juliet as she sets her shell down, across from him and leans on the table. She looks at the incredibly muscular teenage turtle with amiration and respect, loving his ability to be so human and so deciplined at the same time. He was her perfect man... well, perfect turtle really.

"I was just looking our latest plan for the Shredder," says Leo as he scans to plans with a cridical eye.

"Why now?" asks Juliet as she gets up.

"What do you mean?" asks Leo as he tries to look for any detail that he overlooked before.

"I mean... don't we normally just go in without any real plan of our own? Don't we just... I don't know... wing it?" asks Juliet as she puts a hand on his shoulder. Leo looks up, startled by this strange interaction of the two and Juliet continues, "What have we been doing wrong this whole time?"

"Not beating the Shredder, that's what," says Leo as he looks into her eyes, certain of their win this time and excited for the next time.

"You know Leo... I'll always be b your side," says Juliet as she wraps her arms around Leo.

"Stupid," laughs Leo as he pulls her away from him and pulls her chin up so she can look into his eyes. "I'm counting on that. What would I do without you."

"I don't really know," laughs Jules. "I guess get your but handed to you."

Leo pulls her chin up and kisses her on the lips. "That's why I hate going in without you by my side."

"You know, you really can't sound sexier right now," says Jules as she kisses him back, pulling him in closer to her. Leo just laughs and kisses her again and again.


End file.
